Not what it seems
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: Any one who read Newest member of the Bladebreakers might like this! A random little oneshot that came to me when I couldnt sleep. Ray overhears something and gets a big shock when he finds out what was happening!


Anyone reading this who read Newest Member of the Bladebreakers will know who my Oc is. If you didnt read it then it doesnt matter, you can still read this if you want to!

This is just a silly little one-shot that came to me when I couldnt sleep, insomnia is a killer at times! Please read and comment!

* * *

It was early on a Saturday morning and everyone was sitting around the table eating except for Lorz. "Hey Kai where is Lorz this morning? Usually she one of the first people up." Ray asked. "I don't know, I went in to wake her up but she threw a pillow at me and told me to go away." He answered staring at his plate. "Is she alright?" Max asked, "I'm not sure. I'm worried though. I'm going to go check on her again." He said abandoning his breakfast, which Tyson pounced on.

He stopped outside her door and knocked quietly, "Lorz are you awake?" a groan from inside told him yes, "I'm coming in ok?" another groan. He opened the door and looked at Lorz's bed but was met with a huge pile of covers. He walked over and sat on her bed, "Lorz are you in there?" he asked as he laid his hand gently on the covers. He saw the covers move and Lorz's head popped out.

Her blue hair was wild and her face pale, "Lorz are you alright?" he asked as he gave her a concerned look. "Do I look ok?" she asked, "I choose not to answer in case you get mad." She managed a weak smile, "Good choice." She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "I feel like crap." She muttered. "Maybe we should give the mall a miss then," Kai said seriously. "We?" Kai nodded, "Yeah, I'll stay home with you."

Lorz sat up, "No don't be stupid, go out and…whoa…headache…" she flopped back onto her bed as Kai put his hand on her forehead, "You're burning up. You are definitely not going anywhere and there is no way I'm leaving you here on your own all day." Lorz tried to protest but Kai cut her off, "No Lorz I'm staying with you and that's final." Lorz pouted, "You're lucky I'm too weak to argue.

He kissed her cheek, "I know. I'm going to tell the guys that we aren't going with them ok?" she nodded, "Oh and Kai?" he stopped at the door and turned around, "I'm sorry for telling you to go away and throwing my pillow at you." He smiled, "No problem." He said as he left. He went back into the kitchen where everyone was finishing up. "Well what's wrong with her?" Tyson asked. "She's sick, so we wont be going with you to the mall."

"Well tell her I hope she feels better soon." Ray said as he finished his breakfast. "I will, I'm going to make her some tea and make sure she stays in her bed. You know how much she hates that." Ray laughed, "Yeah, you might need some rope to keep her there." He said jokingly. "That and some tape for her mouth." Kai added as an after thought. "See you later Kai." Ray said as he left with the others who were all ready to go.

* * *

Ray entered the dojo after spending the full day at the mall. "I hope they don't spend too long out practicing its probably going to start snowing soon," he said to himself as he looked out side at the darkening sky. He walked into the living room and there was no sign of Kai or Lorz.

"Kai's probably keeping her under lock and key in her bed so that she'll get better soon." He said to himself with a small chuckle. "He so overprotective. But I wonder if Lorz is feeling any better?" he headed towards Lorz's room and as he got close, he heard some strange noises and being the curious person he is, he decided to eavesdrop.

He pressed his ear against the door and his eyes widened at what he heard. "Ohh Kai, that feels so good!" Ray stared at the door in shock, _what the hell?_ He thought as he started listening again. _It can't be what I think it is, Kai and Lorz wouldn't do that! Especially when Lorz is sick right? _"How is that?" he heard Kai ask. "That feels so good!" he heard Lorz moan, "Move to the left a little," he heard her ask.

A loud moan was heard, "Ohh Kai," Kai chuckled, "I told you you would like it. Your shirts in the way though." He said as he pulled her shirt off. "Mmmm you were right, this is so much fun! I'll need to repay the favour now." She said. "Not now, I'm having too much fun in this position." Ray's eyes managed to get even wider, _oh my god they are!_ "If I do anything to hurt you let me know ok?" Lorz moaned again, "Don't worry this feels too good to hurt. Your hands are cold though." Kai laughed, "Don't worry, they'll heat up in no time with me doing this."

"Ohh Kai! Where did you learn how to do this?" Lorz asked, "Its just a skill I've mastered," ha answered. "Well thank God you did! I've never felt anything like this before!" she exclaimed, "Its good to know I'm appreciated," he said. "Kai, trust me, because of this, you are way above appreciated! You can do this whenever you want!" Kai laughed, "Thanks for the offer." Ray heard another series of loud moans escape from the room but he found himself too shocked to leave.

"Go down, further…further…fur…oh right there! Harder…please…" she moaned, "Like this?" he asked. "Yes! Ohh Kai! Don't stop! I'm begging you!" a small moan came from Kai, "Don't worry I wont. I'm enjoying this just as much as you are."

"Just wait until I take my turn then, I'm sure you'll enjoy it even more." Lorz teased, "Then why don't you try now?" he asked, "Fine I will, we'll need to change positions though, I can't do very much trapped here like this."

They changed positions and Lorz started on Kai making him moan unintentionally, "You're good for a beginner, are you sure you've never done this before?" he asked, "Yeah I'm sure." She said as he moaned again, "I could get used to this kind of treatment." He said.

"Harder Lorz, harder." Another loud moan escaped him, "I take it you like?" she asked, "Ye-ahh! Right there! Go back that felt great." Lorz laughed. Ray was stunned, _Was Kai lying to us about Lorz feeling sick this morning? If so why did he wait until this time to do this? Why didn't they do it earlier? And why the hell am I still listening!_ He screamed in his head. He moved away from Lorz's door and headed back down to the living room.

"I'm just going to sit here and watch TV and pretend that I never heard anything. Yup nothing at all." He said as he grabbed the TV remote and began flicking through the channels.

An hour later the rest of the team came back covered in snow, "Man it's freezing out there!" Tyson said as he shook all the snow off of his hair, "Yeah I know! And it didn't help that you jumped into a pile of snow twice your height!" Max teased. "Ha ha. Hey Ray!" Tyson greeted as he saw Ray in the kitchen making a start on dinner. "Hey guys, have fun?" he asked. "Yeah I love the snow!" Max said.

"So how's Lorz doing? Have you spoke to her since you got back?" Ray's eyes widened and he turned back to chopping the carrots, "No I think she was sleeping when I came back and I didn't want to disturb her." He answered quickly but no one noticed his nervousness. "Hey guys did you have a good time at the mall?" Lorz asked from the doorway with Kai right behind her. "Yeah it's snowing!" Max shouted from the window.

"I can see that by the mess you all left at the door." She said laughing, "So how are you?" Kenny asked from the table. "I'm feeling a lot better, I must have had one of those twenty-four hour bugs or something." She said taking a seat next to Kai, "Although I would still prefer it if you stayed in your bed for the rest of the night at least." Kai muttered. "But I feel fine now! That back rub you gave me made me feel great."

"Back rub!" shouted Ray making everyone look at him funnily, "Yeah a back rub, what's so bad about that?" Lorz asked looking at Ray with concern. "N-nothing!" he stuttered before going back to cutting up the vegetables for dinner. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes after Ray's outburst, all wondering if he was ok, the silence was then broken by a huge rumbling sound. Everyone looked at Tyson. "Sorry guys it's been a while since I last ate!" Kenny sighed, "You ate an hour ago." Everyone laughed apart from Tyson who was trying to defend himself. (Failing miserably I might add)

"Come on Kai, I could go for another one of those back rubs of yours before dinner," Lorz whispered, "Ok but this time I want a longer one," he whispered back, "So do I." She said grabbing his hand as the two of them sneaked away from the chaos that was called home.


End file.
